EXORCISM?
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: Makin lama, mahluk gaib itu makin mengganggu Kiba saja! Sampai ketika Kiba menemukan buku misterius, apa lagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? /AU/OOC/OC/yaa pokoknya mampir aja ke fict ini/
1. Our Trip to Kirigakure

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**EXORCISM? ©Lemmiere Chrys**

**=x=x=x=**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Supernatural, Horror**

**Warning: AU, ada OC, juga pasti bakal OOC, **

_**typo **_**(pasti, karena saya tak luput dari kesalahan), agak aneh.**

**Yeah, don't like, don't read.**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**_NOTES: ini bercerita saat Kiba dkk berumur 15 (usia pada Shippuden Series), tapi sengaja aku bikin Akamaru masih jadi anjing yang kecil dan unyu-unyu itu ._. *seenaknya*_**

_Summer._

Cuaca panas—sangat terik, langit biru cerah, dan serangga-serangga membunyikan melodinya di pepohonan. Um, apa tadi yang kukatakan? Cuaca panas, huh? _Well, _itu tidak membuat si bungsu Inuzuka kehilangan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu. Malah, kini tampaknya kediaman Inuzuka itu sedang tampak heboh.

"_Baka otouto! _Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan tiket keretamu? Oh Kami-sama, lihat sekarang jam berapa, ini—oh _great, _08.30—kau bakal telat!" gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu terus berkoar-koar dengan galaknya, sambil menggeledah tiap inchi kamar adiknya itu.

"Shessh… iya maaf, aku ceroboh. Tapi aduh, _pleaseee _bantu aku mencarinya ya? Ya? _My dearest Oneesan…" _pemuda itu merayu-rayu sang kakak, walaupun ia sibuk menggeledah tas ranselnya yang sudah buncit terisi barang-barang.

"_Geez, _kau pikir aku tak sedang mencarinya, hah? Tsk!" Hana tampak makin terlihat kesal.

_Duk, duk, duk_

Lantai kayu kediaman Inuzuka membuat suara langkah kaki itu terdengar jelas.

"_Auung, auung…." _sesosok anjing berbulu putih muncul di ambang pintu, berlari kecil kearah majikannya yang tengah sibuk itu. Lalu diberikannya selembar kertas yang sudah agak lusuh dari mulutnya itu.

"E-eeh? Tiketnyaa!" seru kedua kakak beradik itu secara serempak.

"Hyaa Akamaruuu… anjing pandai, anjing pandaaaiii~" ucap Kiba kegirangan sambil memeluk anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Haa lihat itu, Kiba. Akamaru pun bisa menemukan tiket itu! Dasar kau, _baka!" _Hana masih menggerutu.

"Hey, tapi kau kan, juga tak berhasil menemukan tiket ini juga!" si bungsu cemberut—protes.

Hana mendesah lega, "Ya, ya… sudah lupakan. Omong-omong, darimana kau temukan tiket menyusahkan itu, Akama-chan?"

Seperti mengerti saja, Akamaru berlari ke tumpukan pakaian Kiba yang berserakan di pojok ruangan, mengacak-acaknya, lalu membuat gerakan seolah-olah menunjuk ke ruangan di sebelah kamar Kiba.

"Nah, pasti maksudnya ia menemukan tiket itu di ranjang cucian." tiba-tiba sesosok ibu dengan rambut yang sama berantakannya dengan Kiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Nah, benar kan apa kataku! Kau memang ceroboh, Kiba!" Hana berkacak pinggang.

Kiba hendak mengeluarkan protes lagi, namun ditahan oleh omongan ibunya itu, "Kau akan tertinggal rombonganmu Kiba, bila terus adu mulut disini. Lekas ambil beberapa roti di meja, lalu Hana—antar Kiba secepatnya ke stasiun."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuso, <em>dimana mereka? Jangan-jangan aku ditinggal…" ucap Kiba lesu.

Hana yang masih mengikutinya, membuka sekaleng _diet coke—_menegak isinya—lalu bertanya, "Memang seberapa banyak rombonganmu itu? Kalian tadi berjanji untuk kumpul dimana?"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya itu, "Um, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sebagai rombongan juga sih. Hanya berlima—berenam kalau Akamaru dihitung."

"Hmm. Tapi tampaknya kau sangat semangat kali ini." Hana menepuk kepala adiknya itu.

"Tentu, karena aku belum pernah ke Kiri sebelumnya—dan kau tahu kan, ini musim panas! Sangat pas sekali dengan berlibur di Kirigakure yang memiliki banyak pulau! Haa aku makin tak sabar. Ck, dimana sih mereka berkumpul?"

"Yah bagaimanapun itu kuharap kau bersenang-senang disana. Jangan berbuat onar—kuingatkan itu! Dan… jaga dirimu. Kiri cukup jauh dari Konoha. Ah, oleh-olehnya jangan lupa," Hana tersenyum simpul menatap adiknya yang terus memencet-mencet telepon genggamnya, "Ah, lihat disana. Ada yang melambai-lambai kemari. Kupikir itu kawanannmu?"

"Hooi! Kalian! Tunggu aku!" Inuzuka muda itu mengeluarkan suara _baritone_nya sambil tersenyum cerah, "Neechan, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi. Jaa ne!" Kiba berlari kecil meninggalkan Hana, tak lupa melambai sambil memperihatkan cengiran lebarnya itu.

.

.

.

**KIBA POV**

Kereta berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, yang berarti aku dan kawan-kawan baru akan sampai di pelabuhan sekitar lima jam lagi. Kuharap aku tidak akan bosan.

_Klak!_

Aku membuka sekaleng _diet coke _yang dibelikan oleh Hana saat di stasiun tadi. Setelah menegak separuh isinya, aku memandang ke jendela. Kurasakan kecepatan kereta semakin berkurang. Ah, rupanya kereta memasuki stasiun kedua. Kereta berhenti sesaat, dan melalui jendela, kupandangi hiruk pikuk stasiun tersebut. Tidak seramai Stasiun Konoha kelihatannya.

_Zruuut!_

Kurasakan bulu kudukku berdiri semua, aku merinding. Kulihat sebuah kepala menggelinding dibawah bangku tunggu stasiun. Wajah pada kepala itu mengerikan. Sekilas, wajahnya tampak seperti _kuchisake-onna _atau hantu bermulut lebar. Ya, mulut pada wajahnya memang lebar dan…robek. Malah mulutnya itu makin terlihat lebar saat ia menyeringai kepadaku.

"K-kiba…kun?" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunanku pada sosok mengerikan itu.

"E-eeh. Ya."

"Kenapa kau ini? Tiba-tiba tampak pucat. Jangan bilang bahwa kau mabuk perjalanan, huh?" Yamanaka Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" _Nandemonai… _aku tidak apa-apa. Um, aku ke toilet sebentar." aku bergegas berdiri, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat duduk.

"Ada apa dengan si maniak anjing itu?"

Sementara gadis yang duduk dihadapannya hanya mengangkat bahu, "E-entahlah…"

.

.

.

"Hahh… hahh… sial. Lagi-lagi aku melihat_ hal itu. _Errhh…." nafasku masih terasa berat saat aku menyenderkan tubuh ini ke dinding toilet.

Aku, Inuzuka Kiba, lahir dianugerahi dengan kemampuan yang menakjubkan—sekaligus mengerikan—karena mampu melihat hal-hal gaib, _yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. _Entah apa itu namanya. Orang awam menyebutnya setan, hantu, roh. Ada juga yang menyebutnya ayakashi, ataupun youkai. Mereka hidup di bumi ini sama seperti kita manusia. Mereka punya kegiatan masing-masing, semacam tujuan yang belum sempat mereka capai. Yah, walaupun banyak diantara mereka yang kerjanya hanya duduk berleha-leha saja di kuil, sambil menunggu manusia untuk memberikan sesaji sebagai penghormatan.

Soal rupa, oh jangan ditanya. Sejak kecil aku memang terbiasa melihat mereka berkeliaran di sekelilingku. Tapi tentu aku masih bergidik _ngeri _ketika berpapasan dengan mereka, apalagi seperti _youkai _berwajah mengerikan yang barusan kulihat. Oya, satu lagi hal yang membuatku merasa dirugikan. Aku tidak hanya bisa melihat youkai, namun para youkai dan aku bisa saling bersentuhan. Tak jarang ada youkai usil yang menarik-narik tubuhku. Alhasil, kadang orang lain melihatku seperti orang idiot yang melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh. Terkadang aku juga sering kepergok sedang berbicara sendiri—padahal tentunya aku sedang berbicara dengan _mereka._

Namun semua hal mengganggu itu, tidak begitu kupedulikan. Selama aku tidak mengganggu mereka, mereka juga tidak akan mengusikku dengan berlebihan. Tidak semua dari mereka itu jahat, kok. Beberapa diantaranya, sebenarnya bisa diajak sebagai kawan berbagi pengetahuan. Orang-orang disekitarku juga bersikap wajar dengan kelakuanku, mereka hanya berpikir aku suka mencari-cari perhatian. Wajar sih, tidak ada yang tahu dengan kemampuanku ini, kecuali kawanku itu—Aburame Shino.

"Merasa baikan eh, Inuzuka?" tanya Shino ketika aku kembali ke tempat duduk.

Aku mengangguk, lalu menegak habis _diet coke _yang masih tersisa tadi. Rasa sodanya sudah agak menghilang.

"A-ah keretanya kembali berjalan…" Hinata berkata takjub.

"Hihi, Hina-chan tampak senang ya." Ino tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"A-aku belum pernah naik kereta sebelumnya…" Hinata mengaku dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Yaya, aku mengerti. Keluarga terpandang sepertimu sih, biasanya naik _Limousine _kan? Hmm atau… coba kutebak. _Lamborghini? _Atau helikopter pribadi?" aku berceloteh, mencoba menghapus pikiran mengenai youkai tadi dari kepalaku.

Hinata tampak canggung, "Ehh… tidak berlebihan seperti itu kok, Kiba…"

Ino terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos sahabatnya itu.

"Omong-omong, aku bosan. Kita baru akan tiba di pelabuhan sekitar lima jam lagi." Shino akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak menulis karya ilmiah seperti biasanya, hm?" Ino tersenyum manis pada lelaki disebelahnya—yang baru lima bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu. Oh _well, _ini memang mengejutkan—seorang _nerd _dan tidak banyak bicara seperti Shino berhasil meluluhkan hati si cantik Yamanaka itu. Ok, tapi inilah realita yang terjadi.

"Tidak. Aku tak membawa _notebook _milikku." jawab Shino singkat—seperti biasa. Aku heran bisa-bisanya cewek cerewet seperti Ino tahan dengan lelaki yang diam seribu bahasa itu.

"Ah, aku membawa _notebook_. Silakan pakai kalau kau butuh, Shino!" Hinata tersenyum manis.

Shino menggeleng simpul, "Tak perlu. Kali ini kita liburan, aku akan memanfaatkannya seperti orang normal lainnya. Um, apa itu namanya? Bersenang-senang, eh?" Shino berkata canggung, sambil menarik ujung _hoodie_nya.

"O-orang normal, katanya! Bwahaha! Berarti kau mengakui bahwa kau tidak normal, eh? Gyahahah!" pembicaraan kecil seperti itu saja bisa membuatku tertawa _ngakak_ tiada henti. Ya, aku memang tipikal orang yang hiperaktif dan berisik.

* * *

><p><strong>KIBA POV<strong>

_Hoekkk….._

Sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku muntah di toilet. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa sebetulnya aku mabuk laut. Ya memang sih, ini pertama kalinya aku naik kapal. Tadi, belum lama sejak kapal mulai bergerak menuju kepulauan Kiri, aku sudah mual-mual. _Geez… _ini memalukan sekali!

"Mmmh…." aku berjalan gontai menuju bangku penumpang yang diduduki Hinata. Raut wajahnya sepintas tampak menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"Oh, Kami-sama… ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau muntah! Kemari, akan kuhangatkan perutmu. Kebetulan aku membawa kantung kompres," segera saja si lembut Hyuuga itu menjejalkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Tak apa, ia hanya _norak. _Ya, kau tahu lah. Pengalaman pertama naik kapal." Shino berkata santai yang tentu saja membuatku mendelik—mengeluarkan _death glare_.

"_Guys, _ini. Kubawakan kalian bento. Lapar kan?" Ino datang membawa empat kotak bento, ditambah sebungkus daging _bacoon _untuk Akamaru. Ah ya, aku lupa memberi tahu. Anjingku itu memang sengaja kuajak ikut berlibur. Toh, tidak ada larangan untuk membawa binatang ke Kiri, bukan? Um, kecuali saat di kereta tadi, aku memang diam-diam menyembunyikan Akamaru di dalam ransel. Ups.

"Belum lapar," gerutuku, masih kesal dengan rasa mual menyebalkan ini. Perhatianku teralihkan pada orang-orang yang sibuk berfoto di pembatas kapal. Aku jadi ingin lihat, seperti apa pemandangan laut dari atas kapal. Yah, semoga rasa mual ini tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eeh, Kiba-kun mau kemana? Nanti kau muntah lagi…" Hinata yang telah menyiapkan kantung kompresnya tampak kecewa.

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, kau makan saja bento ini." ucap Ino sambil menyuapi Shino sesuap dari makanan itu.

Ini dia. Kutundukan kepalaku sehingga aku tepat menatap ke permukaan air dibawah kapal. Tampak buih-buih ombak yang timbul dari gesekan badan kapal. Hmm indah juga. Namun ada sesuatu yang tampak dibawah sana. Seperti…ikan? Yah, tampaknya memang ikan.

Sampai akhirnya ikan tersebut mendekat ke permukaan, menampakan wujudnya.

_Hell no, _youkai lagi…

Badannya seperti manusia pada umumnya, tapi wajahnya memang seperti ikan. Dengan bentol-bentol seperti kutil memenuhinya, beberapa di antaranya juga mengeluarkan cairan hijau menjijikan. Aku terpaku melihatnya, tidak bergerak saking _shock_nya. Youkai itu menelengkan kepalanya, lalu tangannya yang menyerupai sirip melambai kepadaku.

Oh, cukup. Itu menjijikan.

"Hmmph…" aku bergegas berlari ke toilet lagi dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutku dengan erat, oh semoga saja keluar tepat pada waktunya.

"_Geez, _lihat Inuzuka itu. Benar-benar mabuk laut." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Baka." _gerutu Shino.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

**KIRIGAKURE SOUTH PORT**

Sekelompok remaja itu tampak berhasil menyeruak keluar dari rombongan orang di pelabuhan. Kelihatannya pelabuhan di bagian Selatan Kirigakure ini sangat ramai di malam hari. Keempat remaja itu sudah lelah, menghabiskan total delapan jam perjalanan mereka dari Konoha sejak pagi tadi. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka tampak berjalan lunglai karena sepertinya baru saja mengalami mabuk lautnya yang perdana. Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki diantara mereka memanggil taksi dan memberikan alamat tujuan.

'**Yuumeji 4****th**** Street No.11, Kirigakure.'**

Ini dia, liburan musim panas yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Kita lihat nanti apakah liburan mereka berjalan dengan mulus. Atau….tidak?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Konflik belum terasa disini. Namanya juga baru chap.1—permulaan, perkenalan, pembukaan.**

**Mari ditunggu dengan sabar di chap.2, ok?**


	2. First Day

**CHAPTER 2**

Harum masakan bercampur aduk di udara ruang makan. Aroma dari mentega yang dilelehkan Ino untuk menggoreng _tamagoyaki_sangat terasa sedap walau hanya di hidung. Belum lagi sup _miso _yang sedang dihangatkan makin membuat perut bergejolak. Hinata tampak sibuk membentuk _onigiri. _Sementara para gadis memasak, Shino hanya duduk diam sambil membaca surat kabar. Akamaru melingkarkan badannya tak jauh di depan perapian yang menyala. Berusaha menghangatkan badan, sepertinya.

"Nah, _miso_nya sudah siap," seorang wanita degan penampilan misteriusnya yang menyerupai Shino meletakan beberapa mangkuk yang mengepul ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Muta-san." Shino mengangguk singkat.

Aburame Muta, wanita yang berasal dari Klan Aburame seperti Shino, juga merupakan kerabat dekat dari ayahnya—Aburame Shibi. Kulitnya yang pucat, rambut cokelat gelap, tipikal orang yang jarang tersenyum, serta kacamata gelap yang biasa dipakai oleh Klan Aburame membuat wanita yang sebenarnya lumayan cantik itu terlihat judes. Padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu, menurut Shino. Namun raut duka tersirat dengan jelas di wajanya. Beliau baru saja kehilangan suami tercintanya—Aburame Torune. Pria malang itu tewas dalam perjalanan tim pencarian nelayan yang hilang secara beruntun akhir-akhir ini.

Memang, sebetulnya tujuan Shino mengajak pergi ke Kiri selain untuk berlibur, juga dimaksudkannya untuk mengunjungi Muta yang sekarang tinggal sendiri. Lagipula lumayan, mereka tidak perlu menyewa hotel, _villa, _atau semacamnya. Rumah kediaman Aburame ini cukup besar untuk disinggahi mereka sesaat.

"Hidangan pelengkapnya juga sudah jadi!" seru Ino yang datang bersama Hinata dengan membawa _onigiri _dan _tamagoyaki._

"Trims. Kalian benar-benar membantu," ujar Muta sambil tersenyum simpul.

"B-bukan masalah, justru mungkin kami merepotkan de-dengan tinggal disini, Muta-san." ujar suara lembut yang dimiliki si gadis Hyuuga itu.

Muta menggeleng singkat, "Tidak apa, aku senang Shino kemari dengan turut membawa kalian. Sudah lama rumah ini sangat sepi suasananya," kemudian wanita itu mengembangkan senyum yang sering disembunyikannya.

Acara sarapan itu tampaknya segera dimulai, namun Muta teringat sesuatu, "Kalau tak salah, kalian berjumlah empat orang. Dimana dia—yang satu lagi?"

"Ah. Si maniak anjing itu, tampaknya masih sembunyi dibalik selimut. Kemarin baru saja mabuk laut akut," Ino terkikik geli.

"Bisa kalian bangunkan dia? Segeralah sarapan bila tak sabar untuk keliling Kiri nanti," Muta berkata sambil mengaduk-aduk _natto _yang baunya menyengat itu.

"Sepertinya itu tugas untuk Hinata. Benar begitu?" Shino menoleh kepada Hinata.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya merona merah, "_Wa-wakatta…", _kemudian bergegas menuju kamar di lantai dua sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

.

.

**KIBA POV**

Aku bangun dengan kuapan besar—oh sepertinya aku baru saja mendapatkan tidur lelap. Tampaknya, mabuk laut sialan itu juga sudah hilang. Oh, masih kuingat dengan jelas semalam, bagaimana aku berjalan sempoyongan dari kapal.

Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, meraih ransel yang posisinya sudah hampir masuk ke kolong tempat tidur. Sepertinya kemarin malam aku langsung jatuh tertidur, makanya barang bawaanku belum sempat kutata dengan rapih.

Kubuka risleting kantung bagian depan ransel gendut milikku, mengeluarkan telepon genggam. Lebih baik kuberi kabar pada ibu dan Neechan sekarang. Sedang asyiknya menulis pesan teks, bunyi gaduh terdengar dari kolong tempat tidur.

"A-apa itu?" gumamku sembari menunduk kebawah, melihat ke asal suara.

_Hssssshhhh…_

Sesosok mahluk—kuduga itu merupakan youkai—melesat keluar dari kolong tempat tidur, mencengkram erat leherku sehingga aku terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Gyahh, le-lepaskan…"

"Haruss… haarruss…" youkai bermata satu dengan rambut panjang itu mempererat cengkramannya. Ditambah dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam, ia makin menyulitkanku untuk bernapas.

"Mau, apa… k-kau mau apa?"

Youkai itu membuka mulut, menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjangnya tidak waras, "Haruss… tolong… selamatkan…"

"Kuhh… siapa?" aku merintih, sambil mencoba menjauhkan wajahku dari lidah panjangnya yang terjulur menjijikan itu.

_Tokk tokk…_

Pintu diketuk, menandakan akan ada seseorang yang masuk kemari. Sadar akan hal itu, si youkai mendesis dan langsung menghilang keluar jendela.

"Kiba-kun, sudah bangunkah?" Hinata rupanya, dan ia mendekat kearahku, "K-kiba, ada apa? Kau tampak terengah-engah."

Sambil mengatur napasku—memaksa paru-paru untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin, "Tidak apa… hanya sedikit sesak napas. Bukan masalah…"

"Kau yakin? Apa kau mengidap asma?"

"Bukan, bukan masalah besar. Um, baru saja _sleep paralysis _sepertinya. Mungkin karena kemarin aku benar-benar lelah," aku berhasil menyusun alibi yang tepat.

Hinata tampak tersenyum lega, "S-syukurlah. Baik, kalau begitu lekaslah ke ruang makan. Sarapan sudah siap, dan tampaknya yang lain sudah tidak sabar lagi bila harus menunggumu," kemudian ia beranjak pergi keluar kamar, tersenyum simpul sebelum menutup pintu, "Kutunggu disana, Kiba-kun."

"_Hai…" _ucapku pelan.

Astaga, yang tadi itu tiba-tiba sekali. Ada apa dengan youkai itu dan… siapa yang perlu ditolong?

Berjalan menuju pintu kamar, aku melewati cermin dan menatap pantulan diriku sejenak. Tampak guratan tipis pada leherku. Pasti bekas dari kuku youkai tadi. _Yokatta, _untung saja youkai itu segera pergi.

_Gosh, _untung tadi ada Hinata…

* * *

><p><strong>KIBA POV<strong>

Angin berdesir lembut menerpa wajah kami semua. Ini dia, akhirnya aku dan yang lain—Hinata juga mengajak Muta-san—mengunjungi pesisir pantai di Selatan Kiri. Letaknya beberapa meter kearah barat dari pelabuhan yang semalam. Tentu saja karena ini pantai, suasananya sepi, berbeda drastis dari pelabuhan. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung—malah jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari. Ini mungkin karena cuaca sedang mendung. Awan kelabu yang suram menggantung di langit.

Namun, walaupun cuaca sedang tidak cerah seperti ini, pantai di Kirigakure masih saja tampak menakjubkan. Air lautnya yang jernih bergulung membentuk ombak, dan ketika sampai di pesisir pantai berubah menjadi buih-buih. Angin yang menusuk kulit kelihatannya tidak menyurutkan semangat kami semua.

Ino berlari-lari di pesisir, langkah kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas menimbulkan cipratan-cipratan air. Sedangkan Hinata mencari-cari sisa cangkang kerang bersama Akamaru, dan tampaknya Akamaru mendesis hebat pada seekor kepiting. Muta-san hanya duduk beralaskan pasir yang lembut sambil memperhatikan mereka. Kelihatannya ia senang pada suasana yang membuat semua orang ceria seperti ini.

Bahkan Shino. Lihat, dia seperti orang tolol menggali pasir dengan sibuknya. Mau apa, coba? Mencari serangga, eh? Ow, dan sepertinya ia sangat antusias dengan gundukan pasir dihadapannya.

"_Yare yare… _Aburame yang terkenal dengan keseriusannya rupanya terobsesi dengan istana pasir, ya?" ucapku dengan cengiran _khas _yang mengembang di wajah_._

"Apanya yang istana pasir eh, Inuzuka?" Shino balik tanya, merasa terusik dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba seperti youkai (eh?)

"Ini. Apa namanya kalau bukan istana pasir?" kuhempaskan bokongku ke pasir untuk duduk memperhatikan gundukan pasir itu.

"Ceh, kau ini memang _baka. _Jelas-jelas ini sarang semut api. Lihat," ia membuat lubang kecil pada gundukan itu dengan ranting yang entah sejak kapan dia temukan. Segera saja koloni semut berbaris keluar dari lubang tersebut—sebagian malah telah merambat ke sepatuku.

Sambil menjauh dari gundukan _istana pasir _itu, kuhentak-hentakan sepatuku—malah aku sampai melepas keduanya, "Sialan kau, Shino! B-bagaimana kalau mereka menggigit?"

Shino menaikan kacamata gelapnya yang sedikit turun ke batang hidung, "Tidak fatal. Paling-paling hanya menimbulkan rasa panas saat mereka menyengat. Ah, dan bengkak sekitar seminggu."

"Tidak fatal memang, tapi itu masalah!" protesku.

"Bekas luka pada lehermu itu. Sejak kapan dan bagaimana?" Shino langsung menatap serius kepadaku.

"_Well, _ini…" aku memastikan tidak ada semut nakal yang merambat ke tubuhku, "Semacam ucapan selamat pagi dari youkai di kamar kita tadi."

"Kau mengusiknya? Itu serangan yang cukup serius, pasti ada alasan mengapa dia menyerangmu."

Aku menggeleng, mantap, "_Nope! _Sama sekali bukan salahku. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan youkai itu. Namun tampaknya, ia membutuhkan pertolongan," aku berceloteh sementara Shino mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Yeah, ia berbicara semacam _hsss tolong… hsshh selamatkan… harus ssshh… _dan desisan desisan tidak jelas lainnya!"

"Menurutmu apakah youkai itu akan menyerang lagi nanti malam?"

"Entahlah. Tapi tak usah dibesar-besarkan, dia hanya usil. Itu saja. Ia tidak akan pernah berani menggangguku lagi," aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shino, "Jangan dikhawatirkan."

Kurasakan Shino tetap menatapku saat aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Menemukan tempat untuk _view _yang bagus, aku segera menduduki batuan karang yang ditumbuhi ganggang laut itu. Cukup. Sehari saja, rasanya aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan youkai. Akhir-akhir ini mereka makin bertingkah.

Kurapatkan kakiku di bagian dada, lalu kupeluk erat-erat. Mataku tak lepas dari ombak-ombak kecil yang menerjang batu tempatku bertengger ini. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku sadar dari lamunan. Sebuah buku terapung-apung oleh ombak hingga sampai kemari. Segera kupungut benda itu, dan tampaknya itu semacam jurnal. Atau apa, eh?

Lembaran kertasnya terasa licin saat kuraba. Sepertinya terlapisi oleh lilin, makanya buku itu masih dalam kondisi yang bagus. Hanya saja kertasnya sudah berwarna kecokelatan, seperti kertas yang lama tak terpakai. Saat kusadari, rupanya banyak tulisan didalamnya. Tulisan yang agak berantakan, seperti layaknya orang yang baru belajar menulis. Aku memicingkan mata untuk mencoba membaca kalimat-kalimat berantakan disana.

'_**Satu lagi pukulan keras di tengkuk—olehnya.'**_

'_**Kami hidup. Dalam ruang gelap ini. Sudah lama rasanya.'**_

'_**Pergi. Tidak bisa.'**_

'_**Tidak kuat. Lagi…'**_

'_**Monsterkah itu?'**_

"A-apa ini…" mataku membulat saat membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

Siapa pemilik buku ini dan apa maksudnya? Oh lihat, masih banyak lagi yang ia tuliskan. Jadi, ini buku harian? Tapi maksud kalimatnya sangatlah tidak kumengerti. Yea, aku memang bukan orang pandai, tapi tidak begitu bodoh juga. Kalimat ini memang sungguh membingungkan!

_Arrrf! Arrf!_

Akamaru berlari kecil dan melompat ke pangkuanku, menjulurkan lidah mungilnya itu.

"Hey, sobat. Kau senang ya, kelihatannya." kuacak-acak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Saatnya pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan turun. Lagipula Muta-san dan yang lain sudah pulang lebih dahulu." Shino tiba-tiba datang.

_Kuso, _sepertinya aku baru bisa lanjut mengurusi buku ini saat tiba dirumah nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Jarum jam telah berdetak selama 23 jam hari ini. Sudah larut malam begini, Kiba belum tidur juga. Padahal Shino sudah terlelap disampingnya. Apalagi yang membuat pemuda itu tampak sibuk saat ini, selain buku misterius yang ditemuinya pagi tadi.

Lembar demi lembar ia buka, membaca dengan seksama tulisannya, dan mencoba memahami maksud isi buku tersebut—namun sampai sekarang tidak juga dimengertinya. Oke. Akhirnya Inuzuka muda itu menyerah. Meletakan buku itu secara asal dibawah bantalnya, ia pun terlelap dengan segera.

Tidurnya hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena lama-kelamaan, tubuhnya terasa berat—sesak. Ia membuka mata cokelatnya itu, dan apa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuatnya tercekat.

Sesosok anak kecil sedang menindihnya...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**NOTE:**

Kerabat ayah Shino di fict ini (Aburame Muta dan Torune) memang benar-benar ada dalam cerita Naruto. Coba aja _googling _kalau mau tau *males ngasih penjelasan*

Dari sini, udah ada yang ngerasa aneh dengan kondisi Kirigakure?

**Lalu, **_**apa **_**tepatnya yang menindih Kiba? Youkai? Macam apa? Apa tujuannya?**

**Just wait at chapter 3. **

**But now, mind to review?**


End file.
